


Home

by ScarletLily



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletLily/pseuds/ScarletLily
Summary: Where is home exactly?





	Home

_It never felt like home._

He has always lived in a place he hated, just wishing to be able to feel the sunrays burning his skin. But there wasn't room for the light underground. It was a place hidden in the shadows, forgotten by the Gods. A place where the walls were closing in, where the cold fangs of darkness held his heart. He has aways lived in a place he dread, where the fear didn't let him breathe, where each word could cost a wound. He knew his sibling loved him, but they couldn't understand him. It was never enough. So he's grown angry, shadows feeding his wrath.  _He had never felt safe._

 

Then he was able to go outside in the sunlight, thinking he could finally choose his destiny. But outside was freezing. And he wasn't free. He was bound by heavy chains of hate, regret, that with their weight dragged him down, down, down. Underground. His hands were stained in blood. He never escaped his prison. _He has never been free._

 

When he met him, he though he was everything he desired. He was strong. He was immortal. And he was free. But then he realized that he bore chains as heavy as his. He would never admit it, but everytime he was in his arms, _he felt safe_. Everytime he stood beside him, _he felt free_. Everytime their eyes met, _it felt like home._

 

_\--------------------------------_

 

_It never felt like home._

 

Not after his home was taken away from him when he was just a child. Every person he has ever known was gone. Every person he has ever loved was dead. He still saw the flames burning everything in their rage. Unstoppable, everything he has ever known was on fire. Everything he has ever loved was stained in red. The pain would never leave him. He still felt the smoke filling his lungs. _He couldn't breathe._

 

But no matter how much blood was shed that night, the screams remained unheard and the deaths forgotten. His village was deeply buried under ruins of sand and indifference. No one remembered. No one but him. History remembers heroes with swords corrupted by blood, not the innocent victims. But he did. And his memories were his biggest curse and his biggest blessing. A shadow that would never leave him. His hate started to crate a monster inside him. And he started to shed blood too. To kill people loved by someone, like the fire that stole his innocence and his hope. But the stars were cold. It was never enough. His desire of vengeance was the only thing keeping him alive. But no one could understand his rage. He would remember forever. Immortality was a gift, because it gave him all the time in the world to get his revenge, but all the time in the world is really a long time. He had an eternity of broken hopes, wicked soul, and lost wars. He couldn't win, no. It was the villain. History remembers heroes with swords corrupted by blood, after all. _He hated immortality._

 

Then he met him, and he thought he understood the fire, the rage, the darkness, the pain, the loss, the deafeat. He would never admit it, but everytime he looked at him, _he could breathe again._ Everytime he was by his side, _forever didn't seem such a long time_. Everytime he held him in his arms, _it felt like home._

 

_\---------------------------------_

 

They are still broken, poisoned, and maybe a cure will never exist. They are still haunted by their demons, and maybe they will never go away. There are still endless battles to fight, and certainly to lose. Outside is still freezing, and the stars are still cold, but they aren't alone anymore.

 

Now, they have a home to return to.


End file.
